supernatural loud
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: when Lincoln gets sick he awakens an accent power given to him by God himself and as Lincoln gets worse Rita calls for help from Lincolns God father Bobby singer(after On The Head Of A Pin before It's A Terrible Life
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was at home; too sick to go to school since earlier that morning he had started to throw up. He hadn't been able to stand since and his mom was scared.

"Here sweetie it's granny louds special soup," Rita said giving him a bowl of soup.

"Thanks mom," Lincoln spoke.

"Lincoln what did you say?" Rita asked looking at him in shock.

"I said thank you," Lincoln answered.

"Oh sorry sweetie must of misheard I need to make a call," Rita said leaving his room and calling someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Rita XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rita was pissed; she wished she would never need to call this number again not that she hated the man on the other end, in fact the man was like a second father to her but it's what this call ment.

"Hello who is this?" said a deep gravelly voice with a southern accent.

"Hay Bobby it's me Rita," she answered.

She heard a crash from the other side of the phone.

"Rita what's wrong?" Bobby asked fear in his voice.

"Come on can't I call you for something else then trouble," Rita asked with a laugh.

"Rita loud I have known you since you were in diapers and I pretty much raised you and you have not called me since you got out and then all of the sudden you call me up do you think I'm an idiot," Bobby asked.

"Ya you're right I need some help my son Lincoln he is sick and he is speaking Latin and understands it," Rita explained telling him about what had just happened and how her son was seemingly unaware of his change of language.

"WHAT?! Oh this is not good first we have the seals and now this! Listen I'm a bit preoccupied but John's boys are close by I'll send them," Bobby told her then hung up to call the boys.

Rita was heading to check on Lincoln when she heard a Screech and looked around and saw that the windows and everything made of glass in the house was cracking. She ran to Lincoln's room where the sound was coming from and what she saw made her heart stop.

Their floating 4 feet off the ground was Lincoln's eyes glowing a white light and the screech was coming from his mouth. What she did not know was that every single sick person in the town was now healed everything from a sprained ankle to a stage 4 brain cancer.

After another minute Lincoln fell to the ground crying. Rita being a good mother ran to her son's side and held him as he cried.

"Shut up! Shut up! What do you want why are you hurting me?" Lincoln cried into his mom's arms.

"Lincoln! Please tell me what's wrong?" Rita asked rubbing his back.

"They're so angry they keep saying the seals are breaking that too many to fast are breaking," Lincoln kept crying.

Rita remembered what Bobby said about seals breaking and she cursed herself for not asking more.

"Lincoln listen to me you have to focus on me and listen to my voice do you remember when you were a little boy I sang to you when you were sick do you remember the words sing with me," Rita said as she started to sing(CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON KANSAS)

Lincoln joined in and they kept singing for about an hour till he fell asleep she put him back in his bed and went to call bobby but when she picked up the phone she heard a knock at the door.

"Damn it this is not a good time she said opening the door revealing to tall men dressed in shabby clothing looking down on her.

"Hey Rita long time no see," came the shorter ones voice.

"Sam, Dean thank god you're here," Rita said grabbing the 2 and sitting them down on the couch and told them what was happening.

"Son of a bitch," was all dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX OK so this has been rattling around my head for months but I was never going to do it but recently a close friend of mine has been going through some stuff and asked me to do this so ya.

Dedicated to Logan.

Proofread by gamelover41592


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam and Dean explained what had happened over the last few years.

"17 years sober and now that's all out the window," Rita said taking a bottle of whiskey out if a covered that was in the kitchen (1).

After a few seconds, Rita took out two glasses and poured Sam and Dean a drink she then proceeds to chug the remaining whiskey.

"Wow Rita maybe you should slow down," Sam asked with worry.

"Sam I have been drinking since I was 15 I used to drink Bobby under the table," Rita said putting the empty bottle on the counter.

"Ok here's how it's going to go you will find out what is wrong with my son then you're going to stop the apocalypse so my kids can have a good life am understood," Rita ordered the Winchesters.

"Yes mama," the two said following her to Lincoln's room.

When they entered the room Rita saw a shabby-looking man in a trench coat looking over Lincoln and she reacted the only way she could think of she took Dean's gun from his waist and aimed it at the man and unloaded the clip with perfect aim each shot hit him square in the head(2).

The bullets fell from his body not even leaving a scratch.

"CAS WHAT THE HELL," dean yelled at the now named man.

"Oh hello, Dean why are you here?" The disheveled man asked.

"We're working a case. What are you doing here?" San answered and asked.

"I felt the holy vessel awaken and came here as fast as I could the level of divine energy surrounding this town made me have to wait for it to calm down or I would have been obliterated," Cas explained as if it was the obvious most things in the world.

"Wait! This is Castle?! This is literally the worst day of my life come back downstairs I don't want to wake Lincoln," she said leading the way.

"That won't be a problem he is currently resting his mind and body from the mass healing he did when he taped into angel radio," Cas explained only getting back downstairs.

"Ok now what the hell do you want with my son and what the hell is a holy vessel?" Rita yelled.

"Oh, you must be the pure maiden used to create the vessel you should be proud your son will bring the world into a new area of peace and harmony," The angel said with a creepy smile one would describe as pedophilic.

"Ok what the fuck is going in?" Rita asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize that you didn't know your son was chosen to be the result of God himself born of a mother whose heart so pure the blood of the innocent has never nor will ever be shed by their hands and given life by the hand of the divine," Cas explained with some enjoyment in his voice.

"In English," Rita asked.

"Well he is the second mortal body my father has crafted for his use," Cas explained.

"Wait are you saying my sin 8s the second coming of Jesus?" Rita asked in shock.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying," Cas explained.

At that Rita went to her purse and took out 50 dollars and passed them to Sam.

"Go get booze and a pack of cigarettes I can't deal with this sober," Rita said as she sat down.

Sam went to the door but when he opened the door he saw a young Hispanic girl in a purple hoody.

"Who are you," the girl asked Sam.

"I'm Sam an old friend of Rita's I came to see her may I ask who you are," Sam answered/asked.

"I'm Ronnie Ann a friend of Lincoln's I heard he was sick and wanted to come see him," Ronnie explained.

"Oh, Ronnie I'm sorry but Lincoln is sleeping right now so you can come and see him," Rita explained since she went to see who Sam was talking to.

"It's ok but I have his homework here," Ronnie said handing it over but slipped causing the sizable pile to scatter.

It took them a good 2 or 3 minutes to clean up the papers and once they had cleaned it up Ronnie left and so did same to get the alcohol and cigarettes.

"Wait! Something is wrong Lincolns gone," Cas said standing up and disappearing.

Rita and Dean ran up to his room and saw Lincoln was in fact gone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BOBBYS CAR XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did it go?" Ronnie asked looking at Bobby whose eyes were pitch black.

"Perfect we got him and I must say that body fits you," "Bobby" explained.

"Thank you I think I'll keep it," "Ronnie," said her eyes turning white as they drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK so this has been rattling around my head for months but I was never going to do it but recently a close friend of mine has been going through some stuff and asked me to do this so ya.

Dedicated to Logan.

1: Rita quite drinking and smoking when she got pregnant with Lori

2: Rita is an x hunter that has someone she never saw before looking at her son like a pedophile she emptied that clip into him without a second thought hell most others would also Cas stipes the sound of the shots before they left the house.

Proofread by gamelover41592


	3. Chapter 3

Rita was beyond pissed! She had taken Dean and Cas to the basement and moved a carpet and down a trap door reveling a small arsenal everything from a knife to a RPG.

"Damn Rita where did you get this stuff?" Dean asked.

"Just because I'm not a hunter doesn't mean I don't stalk up! I have enough supplies to go against a small army," she answered opening another door that had even more weapons but these were of the magical nature.

"So angel boy what would have kidnaped my son?" Rita said picking up a homemade flamethrower.

"Since the blood of a holly vessel spilt on holy ground on a day blessed by God is a seal most likely Lilith," Castle explained.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Dean yelled.

"I didn't think a demon would be able to get to him with me here," the angel answered.

"That doesn't matter now we need to find my son! You said a day blessed by god so when is that?" Rita asked.

"A day such as the birth or resurrection of a holy vessel," Cas explained.

"Good its June we don't have to worry about that for a while," Dean said changing clips.

"Actually if Lincoln is a holy vessel then we have exactly three days till his birthday," Rita explained.

"So we just need to find the holly site?" Dean asked looking to Cas for a location.

"Anywhere a church is or has been will be a candidate but I will search the State for them I'll be right back," he said disappearing.

After five minutes Sam got back and was briefed on what was going on and they were done getting ready just in time for Cas to get back.

"There is an old church three towns over that is worded against me they are most likely there," Case explained.

"Ok how are we getting Lincoln back?" Sam asked looking to Rita.

"We are going gun blazing," Rita said.

"There's at least 20 demons in there how do you plan to take them all on?" Cas asked.

"My dad's specialty was demons, same for me," she said opening a chest reveling water guns (1) about five liters of holy water and an old tape recorder.

They loaded up the car and Rita left a note to her family it read…

Lincoln got worse and I took him to the doctors be back soon XOXOXO love mom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH LINCOLN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln had finally woken up and was greeted to Ronnie but it wasn't really her. He could see her beautiful face just past the monstrosity that was overlapping with it its eyes were a glossy white its flesh was rotting off, its hair was long strands of vines that arced around her, but the worse part was it helped an innocent look like a young girl looking at it he could only think of Lola and Lana in horrible pain (2).

"Morning Lame-O how did you sleep?" "Ronnie" asked.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ronnie?" Lincoln asked with a look that hellfire unlike any other but that of divine wrath.

"Oh so you can see me for me well that takes some of the fun out of the next part but at least Ronnie here will still have the full effect," "Ronnie" said as she striped to be naked as she stepped up to Lincoln.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?!" Lincoln asked trying to step back but noticed his right ankle was chained to the bed.

"My name is Lilith. I'm a demon and in this new body I need to break it in," The now named Lilith said as she ripped Lincoln's pants off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK so this has been rattling around my head for months but I was never going to do it but recently a close friend of mine has been going through some stuff and asked me to do this so ya.

Dedicated to Logan.

1: they are battery powdered water guns that are modified to shot with a PSI of 150

2: As a holy vessel he can see a demons and angels true face threw their host

Proofread by gamelover41592


End file.
